User blog:SpongeBobfan1258/It's Finally Here!
IT'S FINALLY HERE!! So read carefully. TSWOJPR Episode 20 A Close Song For Accura (Jack & Perry have just came home from the grocery store. Suddenly, they hear a strange noise.) 'Jack: '''And that's the last of the 20 loaves of bread. I'll just-(interrupted by a voice that sounds most like Rick) '''Rick: '''Just gonna.. Um... Oh. '''Perry: '''That sounds like Rick. We'd better check to see if he's not walking on umbrellas (stumbling on his songs) again. (Jack & Perry are in Rick's bedroom. They see Rick in a stressed out emotion.) '''Jack: '''Rick, I thought I heard your voice outside. '''Rick: '''Yes, you did, I'm writing a song for Accura, but I forgot all of the words. '''Perry: '''2 words. Professor Revolution. '''Jack: '''Yes. He's a musical professor who can help sims with any musical problem you can think of. '''Rick: '''Woo Hoo! (5 minutes later) '''Odin: '(opens door) Did somebody call me? 'Rick: '''Uh huh. I think I need your help. I'm writing a song for Accura, but I can't think of all of the words. '''Odin: '''It's ok. All ya gotta do is write from the heart. Say what you really mean. '''Rick: '''Tha tha tha THANK YOU!! '''Odin: '''Any time. (It is the next day. Rick has thought of the words for his song. He's written them and goes to the recording studio.) '''Chase: '''Hi. '''Rick: ' AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! Who are you? '''Chase: '''I'm Chase. It's just I know how famous you are and I was hoping if- '''Rick: '''Yes. YEs. YES? '''Chase: '''Can I help you sing one of your songs? '''Rick: '''Great thing you asked. I was looking for someone to do the singing part in my newest song. '''Chase: '''Thank you. (It's 4:00 PM. Jack & Perry are starting to worry.) '''Jack: '''Where's Rick? I haven't seen him in a while. '''Rick: '''Here I A HAM. (Accura hears Rick breathing and thinks there's a fire. She comes running with a fire extinguisher.) '''Accura: '''AAAHHH!!! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! (Runs in and uses fire extinguisher looking like this. ) '''Perry: '''Don't worry Accura. There's no fire. Rick's just excited to show us something. '''Rick: '''Accura, I know we've known each other for a while and I was wondering if you'd like to have this. '''Accura: '''A CD. But why? '''Rick: '''Watch this. (puts CD in Jack & Perry's player) (On CD (song sung to the tune of Love The Way You Lie (feat. Rihanna))) '''Chase: '''Just gonna stand there and watch you clean. But that's alright because I love the way you're neat. Just gonna stand there and hear you shout. But that's alright because you care so much for friends. You care so much for friends. '''Rick: '''I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like. And right now it's a perfume that smells so new. I mean a good way, something you'd like, I'd even sing this song if my name was Ike or even Mike. But when something held me to the ground you'd come rescue me with your round brush. Where you going, you're leaving me, maybe not. Come back so we can work out our problems and eat plantains. I guess I don't like the name then. (CD Over) '''Accura: '''I loved it. I'm glad that's how you feel about me. '''Rick: '''So, we're friends? '''Accura: '''Yes. The End Category:Blog posts